Muffins verts
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Un OS sur Plume : Suite à l'un de ses articles, Sophia reçoit des menaces de mort et se voit obligée de demander l'aide de l'agent DiNozzo...


**Bonjour, voici un OS sur Plume pour PBG, en espérant qu'il te plaira :)**

**Je blablate pas trop aujourd'hui et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une sonnette particulièrement désagréable le tira d'un sommeil réparateur fort mérité vers quatre heure du matin, lui arrachant gémissements et plaintes de désespoir. Bon sang, et dire qu'il avait vraiment cru pouvoir finir sa nuit cette fois-là...

Il passa une main éreintée sur son visage tandis que la sonnettes retentissait de nouveau, et soupira lourdement.

« J'arrive ! » marmonna-t-il en se redressant tandis qu'il frottait vigoureusement ses paupières closes.

Son interlocuteur entreprit alors de cogner violemment sa pauvre petite porte, ce qui le fit accélérer légèrement la cadence, songeant au prix que devait coûter sa si jolie porte, justement.

D'un geste légèrement excédé, il ouvrit le battant et dévisagea durement la jeune femme à l'air paniqué qui lui faisait face, perchée sur des talons roses.

« Agent DiNozzo, vous devez m'aider. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Et au vue de sa mine déconfite, la bêtise n'était pas une petite...

OoOoO

« Bon sang ! Sophia ! Qu'est ce que je vous avais dis ! Ne jamais donner son avis sur un sujet pareil ! »

La demoiselle attablée à son salon lui dédia un regard trop innocent pour être vrai, et ourla ses jolies lèvres d'un sourire coupable.

« J'étais o-b-l-i-g-é-e ! »

L'italien, une tasse de café à la main, la fusilla sur place, les sourcils durement froncés.

« Vous allez me faire croire que vous étiez obligée de critiquer publiquement Justin Bieber dans votre dernier article ? Vous savez le nombre de fan qu'il a ? » s'étrangla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais je ne suis pas la seule à le pensée bon sang ! Je mériterais une médaille d'honneur pour avoir dis ce que tout le monde pense silencieusement ! »

La mauvaise foi de la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs au vu de la couleur de son visage.

« Mais Sophia, vous ne vous êtes jamais dis que si c'était silencieux, c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison ?! »

« Bon sang, grogna la jeune femme, je sauve l'humanité et c'est avec des menaces de morts qu'on me remercie... »

L'italien haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Ses fans sont plus de la moitié du monde et pas la moitié la plus censée ? » » railla-t-il avant de boire une gorge du breuvage sucré.

Sophia pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de lâcher d'un ton détaché :

« Le fait qu'il puisse avoir des fans peut être ? »

« Sophia... » gronda l'italien.

« Oui bon, j'aurais peut être pas dû l'affubler de tous ces adjectifs qualificatifs... »

« C'aurait été franchement plus malin. Vous croyez que ces menaces sont sérieuses ? » s'enquit soudain Joly, affalée dans le canapé de l'italien, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation.

La jeune journaliste avait en effet pris elle-même la décision d'emmener son inconsciente d'amie voir l'agent spécial suite aux lettres de menaces plus qu'explicites qu'elle avait reçues. Il esquissa un léger sourire, amusé malgré lui par la spontanéité de la demoiselle, et affirma le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Gibbs nous a laissé notre journée, et vu que vous êtes plutôt jolie et que j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble l'une de vos journées, je vous accompagne. »

OoOoO

« Et vous arrivez à marcher toute la journée là dessus ? »

Anthony DiNozzo dédia un regard ébahis aux longues jambes de la journaliste chaussées de talons aiguilles de dix bon centimètres alors que celle-ci souriait.

« C'est très facile, je vous assure. Au bout d'un moment, on a l'impression de voler... »

« Il faut que j'en parle à Ziva... » affirma-t-il avec sérieux alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le lieu de travail de la jeune femme.

« D'après la lettre, ils devraient m'attaquer vers onze heure trente, juste avant le déjeuner. C'est d'un cruel... » marmonna la brunette en poussant la porte.

Tony jeta un œil à sa montre en lui emboitant le pas et grimaça en constatant qu'il n'était que neuf et demie. Il releva ensuite la tête et croisa le regard ombragé de l'amie de Sophia, dossier en main, la bouche entrouverte.

« Bonjour ! » la salua-t-il, les lèvres largement étirées.

Joly ne lui dédia pas un regard, désormais occupée à classer des photos dans le dossier concerné.

« Bonjour monsieur DiNozzo. » affirma-t-elle néanmoins tandis que Sophia prenait place à son bureau.

L'agent spécial vint s'asseoir contre le bureau de Constance, croisa les bras devant lui, et attendit.

Cette journée promettait d'être longue...

OoOoO

« Il est onze heure quinze, vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

Tony, au beau milieu de la pièce, dévisagea longuement les deux visages en pleines réflexion, les poings sur les hanches.

« A part le fait que vous soyez devant mon soleil, absolument rien. » minauda Sophia avant de se ré-intéresser à son dossier.

L'italien fronça les sourcils, et se décala sur la droite, rendant son bien à la journaliste.

« Très aimable de votre part. » commenta celle-ci, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Il soupira, désabusé.

« Dites, vous allez restée assise ici toute la journée ? »

Il capta le regard clair d'une Joly se levant d'un geste vif.

« Non non, Sophia doit aller interviewer quelqu'un vers midi. Elle devrait d'ailleurs déjà être partie... »

« Je termine Joly, sinon Constance va me faire regretter d'être venue au monde à coup de fourchette. »

Suite à son affirmation, Sophia se leva, fit claquer ses talons roses au sol, et attrapa sa veste camelle.

« Allons-y, Tony. »

Ravi, il la suivit dehors, lançant à « à bientôt » à une Joly concentrée.

« Vous allez interviewer qui ? »

« Une adolescente accroc aux One Direction, pour comprendre les symptômes. » affirma Sophia avec nonchalance en chaussant ses rayban.

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

« Pas question que je vous suive là-haut ! »

OoOoO

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand elle s'est approchée... » murmura un italien traumatisée, pâle comme un linge, en quittant un immeuble.

« Finalement, commenta Sophia, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Elle semblait presque déçue, les lèvres plissées.

« Une chance que cette gamine ne soit pas fan de Justin Bieber... » souligna Tony alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un restaurant.

Sophia s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la chaussée, livide.

« J'ai vu des posters de lui dans ses toilettes... »

Il se tourna vers elle, une panique peu commune l'étreignant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a fait à onze heure trente... »

« Les muffins verts ! » s'écria Sophia.

« Oh non... »

« Vous êtes bon pour un petit séjour à l'hôpital, Tony. » sourit la journaliste en lui saisissant le bras.

« Je hais les hôpitaux. Gibbs va me tuer. »

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plus :) **

**Bisous :)**

**#Amy. **


End file.
